


With a little help

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [17]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YAY, I finally wrote an drabble that is a oneshot! :) I just heard some rumors and my brain jumped on it and yeah that little silly thing happend... ;)<br/>Glam 100 Prompt #053: Change</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a little help

Adam walked into the room. Sauli was tapping furiously on his laptop. 

“Hey! Did you find something?” 

Sauli shook his head. “It’s not that easy, you know?” 

Adam looked down and started to scratch over his neck. “I have this friend who is looking for a roommate…” 

Sauli looked up with a mischievous grin. “Did you fuck him?” 

Adam rolled his eyes. “Hey, I didn’t fuck everyone I’m friend with.” 

Sauli nodded. “True, you didn’t fuck the girls.” 

Adam chuckled. “Yeah. I neither fucked the big guys, nor the straight ones.”

Sauli snorted. 

Adam giggled. “Ok, not all of them.”

\---

They giggled for a while. 

“So, this friend of yours, who is he?” 

Adam shrugged. “Someone I know back from my musical tour. He moved not far away from here and I thought, maybe…”

Sauli interrupted him. “Adam, I can find a place by my…”

Adam held his hands up in defense: “Yeah, I know you can. But Sauli please, let me do this for you.” He moved closer and took Sauli’s hand in his. “I need to know you will be living with someone good and safe.”

Sauli smiled and kissed Adam’s cheek. “You’ll have to let me go.”

\---

Adam smiled back. “I know that. I just want to make sure, you won’t go too far.” 

They looked into each other’s eyes for a minute and hugged then. When they pulled away, Sauli laid his hand on Adam’s cheek. “Things will change when I move out. But **I** won’t. I will always be yours.” 

Adam pecked him lightly and nodded. “I know that.” 

After another silent minute, Adam cleared his throat and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I will give you his number.”

Sauli nodded. “Thank you. So…, did you fuck him?”

Adam just rolled his eyes.


End file.
